Do outro lado do Corredor
by Shvibzikya
Summary: Um dia de manhã, na frente de seu apartamento de quinto andar sem elevador Sasuke viu uma mala. Uma mala rosa cheia de florzinhas, alguma coisa tão feliz e infantil quanto ele nunca tinha visto antes.


Um dia de manhã, na frente de seu apartamento de quinto andar sem elevador Sasuke viu uma mala. Uma mala rosa cheia de florzinhas, alguma coisa tão feliz e infantil quanto ele nunca tinha visto antes.

Aquela mala significava que ele passaria a ter vizinhos. Vizinhos era exatamente uma das milhares coisas que Sasuke odiava, naquele andar não vivia ninguém além dele, uma velha cheia de gatos e um vigia noturno que dormia durante o dia e trabalhava a noite, gente que Sasuke, grato, não via nunca. Mas aquela mala significava que ou uma adolescente barulhenta moraria ali ou uma família com uma pirralha.

E Sasuke desceu para não ter que olhar para o/a vizinha e foi para seu trabalho de merda.

A noite, quando chegou, o apartamento de frente estava barulhento, cheio de risinhos femininos, de meninas felizes pulando ao som de The Who. Sasuke odiava The Who, porque quando era mais novo, seu irmão costumava a ouvir The Who o tempo todo, e anos depois fugiu de casa para se tornar um "astro do rock".

Agora ele estava ali, 1973, ninguém vira astro de rock em 1973. Para ele, o Rock tinha morrido anos antes, junto com Jim Morrison, mas para aquelas garotas não.

Mal dormiu naquela noite. Quando acordou para seu emprego de merda no outro dia, tinha olheiras gigantescas, teve que lavar o rosto com água gelada trés vezes, tomou seu café da manhã fraco e desceu as escadas daquele prédio doentio.

Acontece, que aquele dia, teve uma surpresa na portaria. Uma garota. Uma garota que não parecia usar nada além de uma blusa que lhe batia nas cochas com estampa do Jefferson Airplane. Sasuke não podia negar que gostou da visão. O corpo delineado da menina aparecia pela blusa fina, assim como a sombra dos seios pequenos. Ela era linda. Tinha cabelos tingidos de rosa bem claro (provavelmente era loira antes disso) e olhos verdes, que se levantaram das cartas que lia e olharam direto para as olheiras de Sasuke.

- Oi!

- Oi... Banda legal... - Ele falou, merda, ela devia ter-lo achado um idiota.

- Eles são ótimos! Eu já acompanhei uma turnê do Jefferson Starship, mas queria ter ido em um show do airplane. - Ela falou animada

-Legal... Ahn... É a nova moradora do 506? - Aquilo era meio óbvio não?

- Ah! É sim! Eu estou aqui com umas amigas, não vamos ficar muito tempo, estamos seguindo o Led Zeppelin!

Groupie. Sasuke conhecia aquele tipo de menina, elas davam para os astros do rock, pelo menos era isso que Itachi falava, além de que ele queria ter várias.

-Legal. Ahn... Tenho que ir, até mais...

-Cherie Sakura! Prazer!

-Prazer... - Ele disse saindo do prédio.

Cherie Sakura? Aquilo não era um nome.

Não que ele havia pensado nela durante algum tempo, ele pensou na visão da moça

na portaria o dia inteiro. Seu chefe chegou a perguntar o que estava acontecendo e ele teve que mentir uma dor de cabeça.

Na fértil imaginação de Sasuke Uchiha, ela tinha algo entre os 17 e 20 anos, o que havia fugido de casa para começar uma banda, mas como não passava de uma menina sem talento, além de ser incrivelmente bonita, acabou como uma groupie. Pensou que seu nome devia ser Kelly ou Samantha, uma coisa brega assim.

Depois começou a se indagar com quantos outros músicos ela já tinha saído e dormido. Por algum motivo, na sua cabeça ela parecia o tipo de garota que deslumbraria David Bowie ou Frank Zappa. E então sua cabeça estava cheia dela.

Quando chegou em casa, teve que suportar a vontade de bater na porta da casa dela. Mas não foi necessário, ele mal saiu do seu banho rotineiro para tirar o cheiro daquele supermercado de quinta categoria onde trabalhava e a campainha tocou.

Vestido apenas com um short e uma cara sonolenta, ele abriu a porta. Cherie forçou a entrada. Agora usava um short de cintura alta, com enormes plataformas e uma blusa florida de mangas bufantes para dentro do short. Ela forçou a entrada, e foi seguida por uma menina loira que usava calça de couro e uma blusa curta que deixava seu umbigo à mostra.

- Você não me falou seu nome mais cedo. - Ela disse. - Essa é a Ino Byrd.

- Você também não me falou seu nome mais cedo. Não o seu.

Ela sorriu, como uma menina marota que acabava de deixar seu coleguinha de sala confuso.

- Se você acha assim.

- Cherie, não quero deixar o John me esperando hoje! Vamos logo! - Ino Byrd disse. - Ele é gatinho, talvez queira vir.

Gatinho? Era tudo que ele conseguia de um par de groupies? Provavelmente era mais que o seu irmão drogado idiota ganharia de uma durante a vida toda. Aquilo era uma coisa boa.

- Não posso. - Ele nunca podia, por que nunca queria, estava estagnado naquele lugar. Mas estava tudo bem, muito obrigado!

- Ela nem disse para onde iríamos! - Ino riu.

- Vamos para o hotel dos garotos. Ligaram chorando por ela. - a rosada riu. - Quer vir?

- Não posso. - Ele respondeu seco. - Trabalho amanhã de manhã.

Com os olhos grandes e verdes ela pareceu triste.

- Que pena. Agora vamos Cherie. - E Ino a puxou pelo braço. A menina dos cabelos rosa olhou para trás, sorrindo de novo.

- Você ainda não disse seu nome! - Ela falou pouco antes de sair pela sua porta.

- Sasuke. - Ele falou.

- Eu vou me lembrar! - Ela gritou do corredor.

No outro dia, no trabalho, pensou em outras possibilidades, ela podia ser de outro país, podia ter uma mãe super-religiosa que a trancava no quarto, um pai alcoólatra, qualquer coisa para fugir. Ela talvez estivesse nessa com uma irmã ou prima.

E parecia que a mente chateada e sonolenta de Sasuke, se tornara em um monte de psicodélicos arco-íris com a imagem dela. Não que ele estivesse apaixonado, estava apenas deslumbrado com a proximidade de uma coisinha tão diferente.

Saiu do trabalho e foi tomar uma cerveja com os amigos, na verdade o amigo, Naruto era a única pessoa que ele suportava naquela cidade.-

-Aí você conheceu a groupie gostosa? - Naruto perguntou depois de ouvir toda a explicação. - Cara, sua vida é uma bosta.

- Porquê diz isso? - Sasuke perguntou tomando outro gole.

-Você conhece uma menina super gostosa, que está totalmente na sua e você não pegou ela, até agora?

- Eu tenho motivos...

-Eu vou me mudar. - Naruto falou. - Não quero continuar nessa vida de merda cara, vou sair daqui, levar a Hinata junto e depois me casar com ela.

-O que você vai fazer fora daqui, cara?

- O que é que você vai fazer aqui?-

E a pergunta ressoou na sua cabeça. Odiava sua rotina, mas nunca a quebrava. Odiava sua vida mas não tinha coragem para sair. Tinha dinheiro guardado para realizar um sonho que ele não conhecia, sua vida era ruim, mas era confortável.

Esgueirando-se para perto do prédio pode notar um vulto rosa cambaleando. Cherie. Ele correu até ela e colocou-a nos braços.

- Vodca, uísque e algumas coisas que eu não sabia o que que eram... - Ela respondeu quando ele perguntou o que ela tinha.

- Vamos para dentro...

Ele abriu a porta dela e pode vislumbrar seu mundo de sonhos. Tudo que havia no apartamento eram colchões espalhados com cobertores coloridos e roupas femininas. Era lindo aos olhos dele, aquela desorganização perfeita que ele nunca teve.

Cherie jogou seu corpo contra o dele, beijou-o, despiu-o e o amou como se ele fosse o próprio Robert Page e depois deitou-se sobre seu peito.

- Sakura Haruno. - Ela sussurrou, já quase sóbria. - Meu nome é Sakura Haruno, mas ela morreu a alguns anos atrás em uma cidade pequena.

Ele queria ouvir. Ela sabia que ele queria ouvir.

- Ele era um guitarrista. - Ela disse antes que ele perguntasse. - Sasori. Me apaixonei à primeira vista, eram ele e mais alguns punks da minha cidade. Eu nunca gostei de punk, mas gostava dele.

-Pode falar. - Sasuke disse suspirando.

- Ele disse que me amava e me levou com ele para duas cidades seguidas em show, eu tinha só 17 anos... Parece que foi a tanto tempo, mas foi ha só dois anos... - Ela parou em devaneio. Os olhos verdes olhavam para ele sem parar, quase inocentes. - Mas aí, eu peguei ele com uma vagabunda qualquer... Morri de raiva, entrei no primeiro ônibus de banda que eu vi, era do Aerosmith, Ino Byrd estava lá. Joe Perry me deu um copo de Coca-cola com limão e um beijo e então, virei Cherie e nunca voltei.

- Ele afagou os cabelos dela.

- Vamos embora. - Cherie, não Sakura disse. - Vamos viajar, você odeia esse lugar.

E ela dormiu. Ele não, pensou em todas as possibilidades, mas ficaria ali.

Sakura foi embora, jurou que iria ligar, um dia, mas ele a viu saindo em um conversível maravilhoso cercada de caras famosos e ele ficou lá.

Voltou a sua rotina de merda, vida de merda, à chatice.

E os meses se passaram, Naruto foi embora, junto com a noiva e tudo mais que ele conhecia. Agora era um estranho sozinho na cidade que crescera.

Agora acordava, comia, ia trabalhar, voltava, comia enquanto via televisão, dormia e voltava para o ínicio.

Um dia, chegou em casa exausto, ligou a televisão e se deparou com uma banda famosa e uma menina rosada nos braços de um deles e o nome da cidade em baixo.

Naquela noite, Sasuke juntou suas malas, seu dinheiro, tomou um copo de Coca com limão e nunca mais voltou.


End file.
